


缄默的神

by KarlaZeit



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:52:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarlaZeit/pseuds/KarlaZeit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>有客夜访肥啾，来时不语，去时无言。</p>
            </blockquote>





	缄默的神

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Un Dieu Silencieux](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037530) by [KarlaZeit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarlaZeit/pseuds/KarlaZeit). 



> 观《雷神2》多有启发。

月落纽约摩天楼宇间，克林特•巴顿垂下窗帘转过身来，听卧房门口传来一声响动。一道暗影悄然迫近，却不带一丝危险气息。克林特不禁笑了。娜塔莎•罗曼诺夫正朝他俯下身来。

“好久不见了，罗曼诺夫特工。”

“嘘……少说两句，好吗？”

娜塔莎的吻是那样温存，她的目光又那么迷人。克林特自觉清醒，却在墨绿窗帘与枕衾围成的迷宫里渐渐走失。他没觉出任何反常之处，直到某个时刻，娜塔莎端坐在他欲望的中心，驾驭着他，一副凯旋的神气，仿佛身下驯服的是一匹年轻的骏马。

“上啊，克林特，一起，”她重重喘息，“上啊！”

抚过爱人细弱的腰身、坚实的臂膀，克林特默想着自己在这场同黑寡妇展开的猎艳游戏中捕获的一切暗示。线索汇集后得出的答案并不如何惊人：在他面前叹息着的绝不会是娜塔莎，甚至并非人类。

“洛基，”他唤他的名字。

“洛基……没在这儿。”

话音甫落，娜塔莎拥吻了他，把头埋在他的肩上。

“洛基，别再扯谎了。你是谎言大神，我了解得很。”

须知大神洛基有本事将口中吐出的一切话语化作谎言。

“你再不住口，我要发火了。”娜塔莎•罗曼诺夫说道。

爱人躯体的重量与热度正将他推向官能愉悦的冥府。克林特•巴顿无疑是神盾局头号射手，他的箭向来精锐无双。此刻，他贯入面前这位假想敌，在对方体内细细摸索。

“那就发火吧，吾王，/我的/神明，”他的话语同他进攻的武器一样锐利。

“你竟敢激怒……呵……他没……洛基没在这儿……”娜塔莎在他的臂弯里重复着刚才的话。

“不为您如此漫长的别离道个歉吗？不过也是啊，您从来都用不着为了什么而道歉，/陛下/。”

娜塔莎哭了起来，栗色的眼睛紧紧闭着。克林特毫不怀疑自己猎手本能的直觉，他缓缓拭去爱人，或者说恋人的泪水，而那双不朽的绿色眼眸便再次点亮了他终将逝去的生命。

“洛基，”他再次唤他。

“巴顿特工？”洛基抬起半边眉。

“您的话比从前少了许多。”

“拜托你保持沉默，巴顿，好吗。”

两人一道坠入官感迷宫的中枢。洛基的吻是那么温柔，他的注视又那样魅人。克林特不可救药地迷失在这个曾是他无上神明的生命那静默的眼中。

/为何不说话？为何也不让我讲话？/

他没有问他。答案是那么显明易见：他口中说出的一切在他人耳中都化作了谎言。无人得信谎言之神，哪怕洛基剖白的实是无上真理。保持缄默，是洛基唯一的决意，是守护神威的不二妙法，哪怕这位神的权威从最开始就不复存在。

“很久很久以前，我信您，也信您的谎话。”他讲起了一个童话。

“那是何时？”

“是您主宰着鹰眼心灵的那些日子。”

“那现在呢？”

“我不能骗您，虽然我想骗您想了很久很久。”

“我呢，克林特•巴顿，我却一直想告诉你这寰宇九世界里最大的谎言。”

克林特不禁一声叹息。他的心曾同谎言之神紧紧相连，他清楚地知道，/爱情是最大的谎言/。他清楚一切洛基所想、所愿、所欲、所望。两颗灵魂曾经合而为一，再没有什么能将他们分开，无论是静寂还是别离。

“洛基，告诉我吧。”

洛基自在地笑了，接着不言一语地消融了身形。克林特环起手臂，臂弯里空余凉风习习。月在地平线下叹息，人间的夜咏叹着神域至美的谎言。


End file.
